1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cationic electrodepositable coating comprising lignin.
2. Background Information
Prices of raw materials used in many manufacturing processes continue to rise, particularly those whose price is tied to the price of oil. Because of this, and because of the predicted depletion of oil reserves, raw materials derived from renewable resources or alternative resources may be desired. An increase in demand for environmentally friendly products, together with the uncertainty of the variable and volatile petrochemical market, has promoted the development of raw materials from renewable and/or inexpensive sources.